


A Mad Newton Haven Christmas

by JD_Steiner



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The World's End (2013)
Genre: Addiction, Christmas, Crossover, Gen, Mental Health Act, Newton Haven, Nick Frost - Freeform, Rehab, Simon Pegg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has said if he could put two of his characters together that he would like to see Sgt. Angel arrest Gary King. </p><p>Gary goes back to Newton Haven for Christmas where everything goes fuck-up, thanks to his family who want to put their noses into his business and two Gloucestershire cops who want a change of pace.  </p><p>For the sake of this story:<br/>a.)	Gary’s mum still lives in Newton Haven<br/>b.)	I’m using the street names of the actual streets in Letchworth Garden City as I used Google earth to reference what we see of Newton Haven and a bit beyond that. Beautiful city by the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Is Where The Spirit Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simon Pegg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simon+Pegg).



## Christmas Eve

All around him, the English countryside was bathed in a white blanket of snow as he drove down the icy, windswept roads toward Newton Haven – Home. Although he had been this route quite a few times before, he never actually noticed how pretty everything looked, almost like it came straight off of a postcard.

Gary hadn’t been to Newton Haven in a while, but his mum had badgered him to come home for Christmas “Oh and by the way, there’s also a family reunion.” She had added casually, putting a bit of a guilt trip on him to which he caved and reluctantly agreed to come. Plus he thought mum’s home cooked meals will be nice for a change. Especially since all he had been eating lately, when he did eat, were usually whatsits and packets of crisps bought when he put petrol in the car. The past week had been made up of excuses and stupid reasons not to make the drive at first including the fact he didn’t have money for petrol to which his mum wired him the money, more than enough actually, about four hundred pound, which left some to play with too. He had bought weed and a supply of coke for the duration of his stay, he’d just have to drop by a off license or liquor store to buy some beer when he got there.  
Sappy Christmas music played on the car’s radio I’m dreaming of a white Christmas / just like the ones I used to know...  
Gary scowled at it as he reached to turn it off but paused as his fingers touched the knob. “May as well try and get into the spirit” he told himself out loud, sighing. Christmas was coming whether he liked it or not. Maybe it would be different once he was sitting in his mum’s house, with a cup of tea at her kitchen table. Gary grinned as he reached the top of the hill overlooking Newton Haven, tea and mum’s freshly made biscuits, still warm from the oven; his mouth watered now and he almost drooled on himself. He remembered when he was a boy, in that same house, his mum would be in the kitchen all day making up all kinds of goodies. If he was good, he was allowed to have a taste of what she had made with tea.  
The blurp of a police siren interrupted his thoughts and looking in his rear view mirror he could see the police patrol car behind him. Glancing down at the speedometer he noticed he was speeding.  
Slowing down he pulled over to the side of the road, Newton Haven spread out before him, he rolled down the window as the police officers came up to the vehicle, the tall lanky one with blond hair leaned down, removing his aviator sunglasses, his expression serious behind blue-grey eyes similar to his own. Gary put on his best smile.  
“Do you know why I pulled you over?”  
“Was I speeding?”  
“Yes, you were and your left break light is faulty.”  
“Ohh the old break lights, so called ‘cause they’re always breaking! I’ll get that sorted out officer..Uh..Sorry, Sergeant Angel, is it?” He struggled to read the name tag through the haze of weed and cocaine. “I’m sorry about the speeding, I didn’t really realize. You know they say there’s a bad winter storm coming was tring to make it to town so I don’t get caught in it, ya know.”  
“Can I see your license and registration please?”  
Gary pretended to look for his wallet “Shit! I left it in my sports bag, at the bloody gym.”  
“Do you have any other form of identification, sir?”  
‘Nope, it’s all in my sports bag... I can give you my name and address, you can run me through the old system.”  
“PC Butterman, take this down.”  
Danny a bigger guy with dark hair who really reminded Gary of his best mate Andy; opened his notebook, took a pen from the chest pocket of his uniform.  
“Go ahead.”  
“Peter Page 48 Bishops Garden’s London N2 T12”  
“Run that for me would you, PC Butterman; while I have a chat with our friend here.”  
PC Butterman headed back to the patrol car, Sergeant Angel turned back to Gary.  
“What’s your business here Mr. Page?”  
“Well, I’m from here and am just on my way home for Christmas.” He finished with a shrug.  
Sgt. Angel glanced back at the patrol car “O.K. Mr. Page, well you make sure you get that break light taken care of and don’t let us catch you speeding again, or I will give you a ticket, do you hear me?”  
Gary nodded “Yes, sir.” Before pausing and looking at Sgt. Angel’s partner. “You know, you really remind me of my best mate, Andy. The two of you look so similar, it’s creepy!”  
Putting up the window, he pulled away slowly that was close he thought as Newton Haven came closer. He hadn’t seen that officer before but the similarity between Sgt. Angel and himself was uncanny, creepy even. Gary shuddered as town came into view as he passed the Welcome sign. Hopefully he would never have to deal with that cop again.

As he pulled up to the small, old brick house with it’s little charms and squish looking box of a porch with it’s glass paneled door a warmth and comfort came over him, it felt like he was home. Excited now he did all he could to stop himself from racing to the door when his mum opened it and threw her arms around him in a hug.  
“Well, hello pickle, how was the drive?”  
“Hello mum, Oh the drive was fine, I was able to beat the storm” Outside, snow was falling softly now as they stepped into the kitchen.  
His mum stepped back at arms length to look at him. He was tall, like his father whom he greatly resembled but, she noted, he looked thin and a bit gaunt, the t-shirt he wore seemed to hang off of him a little too much. Boney fingers adorned with rings pulled at his trench coat, shrugging it off, he took a hanger out of the closet to hang it up. “Gary, are you OK luv?”  
“Yeah, never better mum.” He planted a kiss on top of her head now, as the family cat, an orange tabby, came over to say hello. Gary grinned as the cat rubbed up against his legs, and bent down to pet the furball, giving her a scratch between the ears “Hello Pumpkin.” She continued to play with his laces as Gary tried to untie his boots.  
Kicking off the well worn pair of DM’s he joined his mother in the retro style kitchen, she already had the kettle on and was taking some cookies off of a tray and moving them to a cooling rack on the counter. Gary sat at the round oak wood kitchen table, in what had always been ‘his’ spot watching her move around the kitchen. Pouring their tea, she laid a cup in front of Gary and another across from him before crossing back to the counter to grab an angel food cake she had made, small plates, forks and a knife. Coming back she sat down in front of the other cup, pausing, as Gary sweetened his tea.  
“Gary, I didn’t know if....if I should tell you this or not.”  
Right away he could tell bad news was coming by her tone. Putting the warm mug down he gave her his full attention, well what was not masked right now by the coke or the weed he had done at the service station about 30 minutes earlier.  
“But I felt that I should, so it wouldn’t be as much of a shock to you when it happens.” She exhaled “Ok, here goes. ... Gary your dad contacted me about a month ago, he knew that there was going to be a family reunion and..well...he was wondering if you were going, and if so, he wants to see you.”  
“Wait...what?....Did you just say my father is coming back here, to Newton Haven, to see me?”  
She nodded “I felt it was right to say something, you know. It’s up to you if you want to see him or not.”  
Gary got up from the chair and walked into the living room, next to the kitchen, where the Christmas tree stood, with it’s red lights, white garland and ornaments collected over the years. Gary walked up to it now, fingering a ornament about half way up the tree and smiling at the memory it triggered and he blinked back tears, turning back toward the kitchen “I dunno mum....Wow.”  
She tried to talk about something happier now “Well, your Auntie Muriel is throwing a Christmas party at her house day after tomorrow, so we are invited over to that. Then the day after that as you know is the family reunion. Whatever you do that day is up to you. Then I thought that Friday we would have a few people ‘round here for a bit of a do.”  
She sounded so excited “Yeah mum, sounds great.” He sounded almost monotone as he pushed himself up off the chair “I’m gonna take my stuff to my room”  
Grabbing his suitcase he headed down the narrow wood paneled hallway to his room. It hadn’t changed much, posters from when he was a teenager were still on the walls, the basketball hoop still on the back of his door. Throwing the suitcase on the bed he opened it up, rummaging through he pulled out a baggie of coke. He sat down on the bed now, carefully cutting some on the nightstand under the window and quickly snorting it with a ten pound note rolled up. He felt the rush as it went up his nose, making his sinuses tingle and partially numb. He sat back on the bed, his back against the wall and just stared at the Sisters Of Mercy poster on the opposite wall as the high took hold, the rush came over him, he once again became jittery and excitable, euphoric and his brain began to race. 

When he heard his door open, his head snapped up. “Gary, are you ok, son?”  
His mother stood there in an apron, smells from the kitchen wafted in after her.  
“Yeah, just ya know, thinkin about what you said.”  
“Well, supper is ready so get washed up, ok?”  
Gary nodded. Sitting here, in this room right now he felt like a teenager again. He smiled. It felt right.  



	2. Lies

The pair had stayed up and chatted till about eleven, drinking tea and catching up before it was decided that it was time for bed. But Gary couldn’t sleep, still stoned from the coke and weed he had ingested earlier his heart raced in his chest and it was all he would hear if he led down. His brain still traveled a mile a minute, pondering all the what if ? scenario’s that could happen with his father. It had been too long, and he had walked out of our lives, remember? Why would you want to see him anyway? Gary tried to tell himself but deep down part of him was curious.

Headed toward the bathroom, she paused at the door hearing a faint noise coming from the living room It’s not Pumpkin she thought the cat is in on the bed with me. Curious, she slowly walked around the corner.

He sat in the middle of the living room floor indian style dressed in dark plaid lounge pants and a white tank top, the old family photo album spread open in his lap, sobbing softly in the reflective light of the Christmas tree. Quietly she crept to him, looking down there on the page was a photo of Gary, who was about five at the time, Christmas morning clad in Star Wars PJ’s; with his dad sitting next to the tree as he proudly held up his Star Wars Han Solo and Luke Skywalker action figures for the camera.  
His father left soon after that, shortly into the new year, Gary had come home from kindergarten one day and he was gone, his mum was sitting at the kitchen table, her eyes red from crying and her cheek already starting to blacken from where he had smacked her. 

She sat down on the floor, next to her son, putting an arm around him “Oh, Gary, I know this is hard but you also know that it happened for the best.”   
Gary nodded “ I know, mum, I know.”  
She rubbed his shoulder with her hand “Ok, back to bed you go” she said as she took the photo album away from him with the other hand and standing up as he did. “We’ll be back up in a few hours to open up gifts.” She smiled, recalling her son’s childhood excitement.   
Gary, tired now couldn’t argue as he shuffled toward his bedroom, collapsing on the bed he was instantly asleep.

Gary woke to the smell of breakfast cooking and freshly made coffee and it smelled heavenly. Pushing back the blankets he sat on the edge of the bed and snorted another line of coke from the nightstand before deciding to move. Opening the door he shuffled to the bathroom for a piss before heading to the kitchen where his mum greeted him “Oh, you’re awake! Good, breakfast is almost ready and I’ve made coffee this morning since we both had a late night last night.”  
Gary scratched at the back of his head as he headed to the coffee pot on the counter “Yeah.”  
Breakfast was wonderful, a real Full English, followed by another cup of coffee and presents as they sat in the living room tearing the wrapping off of gifts and laughing over stocking stuffer's and stupid things. 

The next few days passed in a blur, Auntie Muriel’s party was a laugh, there was always somebody drunk and acting stupid, Gary managed to get moderately drunk, enough to laugh at his aunt’s friends stupid jokes anyways. The day of the reunion, his mum insisted that he look decent, so Gary wore black jeans, a black pinstripe dress shirt and black tie. She also insisted that she drive and he was surprised when he stepped out of the car and they were at the Newton Haven Center For Healthy Living. She led him into a white room with a varnished wood floor where, sat in a circle in the middle of the room on folding chairs was his extended family and a man who he didn’t recognize. The man stood up now, fairly young still, dark hair with brown eyes and a warm smile he introduced himself as Glen, an addictions Councillor who was here to help him.  
Gary rolled his eyes, he had seen this on the tele and he knew what it was, an intervention. “Oh, Fuck Off!!”   
His mum’s arms on his shoulders guided him toward the group now, the man called Glen advising him to sit down with a smile.  
“Now Gary, these people sitting here today are all here for one reason, to support you, to help you. It is my understanding that you abuse alcohol and drugs, is that correct?”  
“Yes”  
“You’ve just taken the first step to recovery, Gary, you just admitted to the group that you have a problem. What kinds of drugs do abuse Gary?”Gary glanced at Glen as the man spoke softly to him, still keeping his head low.   
“Weed” Why was he answering? It was none of this cunt’s business, really.   
“What else, Gary?”   
“Cocaine”  
“How long have you been using?”  
“Dunno...”  
“Are you high right now, Gary?”   
No response from Gary now, so Glen continued. “Gary, the people that are here today, the group closest to you and myself have been talking. We all think that the best option of treatment for you right now is to be admitted into a secure facility where they can watch you and you can detox. I want you....”  
“Whoa whoa!!!...” Gary shot up out of his seat, his temper rising he pointed at Glen “I barely know you and here you are prying into MY business.” He pointed to the group “You All Are!” he screamed “If I want help, I’ll get it!”  
Gary smacked the back of the empty chair now and sent it flying across the floor and stomped away from the group toward the door.  
The door opened and an older gentleman with long blond hair, wearing a ball cap, a long sleeve dress shirt and blue jeans entered the room, he smiled when he seen Gary, who had now stopped in his tracks, a cigarette hanging from his mouth which fell to the floor as the man approached. They shared the same mouth, the same eyes, same hair. His mum had also been right, his height came from his old man he thought as the man stopped. “Oh my god, Gary! It’s really you,!”  
Gary didn’t show any emotion toward him “I was just leaving actually.” Pushing past him, Gary opened the door, exiting the building and started walking; pulling the collar of his trench coat up a little higher and no hat to put on his head, no gloves for his hands this was going to be a cold journey. I don’t feel like going home Gary thought but the pub does sound pretty good right about now. 

 

Danny was sitting in the patrol car on the edge of the parking lot facing Broadway and The Mermaid, alone. There was a sappy Christmas tune playing on the car stereo when the APB came in over the radio and MWS (mobile work station) which notified him with a tone. Sergeant Angel had gone into the Alldays to grab something to drink. Lifting up the monitor of the laptop it popped to life and the APB popped up on the screen “Hey, that’s the guy we done for speeding earlier, Sgt. Angel has to see this!”  
Danny cued up his radio and called for the Sgt.   
“Go ahead, Danny.”  
“Nicholas, you ‘ave to come ‘n see this APB we just received, you aren’t going to believe this.”  
“Be right there.”  
Nicholas came back to the car, climbing into the drivers seat he handed Danny a bottle of Dasani water and looked at the APB on screen.  
“Isn't that the bloke we done for speeding a few days ago?”   
“Yeah...”  
Nicholas shuddered, the uncanny resemblance still creeped him out. “Gary King.” He muttered to himself as he checked Gary’s profile on the computer. DUI, Suspended license, Disturbing the peace, fighting in public and the most recent addition to the list, which was flashing; Section 2 Hold – which under the mental health act if it is agreed by two doctors (or an emergency situation) in the interest of a patients own health, his safety, or for the protection of others, should be held; they complete a medical recommendation form and give this to the AMHP. If the AMHP agrees that there is no viable alternative to detaining the person in hospital, they will complete an application form requesting that the hospital managers detain the person. He will then be transported to hospital and the period of assessment begins.  
Nicholas put on his seat belt, turning to Danny “I wanna be the one to find this guy.”  
“Why?” Danny inquired  
“Because..”He was all serious, even his tone “He gives me the creeps...Lets Roll!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mental_Health_Act_1983#Emergency_orders  
> 2.) Section 136 is a similar order that allows a police officer to take a person whom they consider to be mentally disordered to a “place of safety” as defined above. This only applies to a person found in a public place. Once a person subject to a Section 135 magistrates' order or Section 136 police officers' order is at a place of safety, they are further assessed and, in some cases, a Section 2 assessment order or Section 3 treatment order implemented.


	3. Gary Gets Done By The Police

Gary sauntered into The Two Headed Dog and up to the bar he ordered a beer. He had decided to take a bit of a walk and come here instead of a pub closer as he wanted some time alone before they came and found him. That and he really needed a drink, or four, or six, whatever. Picking up his beer he went over to a small table with two chairs and slumped down, facing the door taking a long gulp of his golden pint. He hadn’t been there long when a girl walks in the door he recognizes, she has short dark hair into a cute punkish pixie cut, she’s fit and was wearing a fitted leather jacket, a belly shirt and short leather skirt that didn’t really cover much. Pushing up out of his seat he goes to go talk to her and order another beer. Walking up to the bar he puts his empty pint glass down beside her and she looks over.  
“Stacie, Hi!”  
“Gary! Didn’t expect you to be back in town, spending Christmas with your mum?” She looked at him with a fondness and a twinkle in her eye as she moved in close to him.  
“Well yeah, sorta...but not really.” Looking at her, Stacie wore a confused expression, so he continued “It’s just been a really fucked up day.”  
The bartender hands them their drinks, Stacie follows him back to the table where he was sitting and joins him. Gary explains how he came to Newton Haven at his mothers instance that he spend Christmas with her, only for his family and close friends to turn on him and involuntarily commit him to a rehab facility today. After four or more drinks, Gary didn’t know he had lost count, Stacie was grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the disabled toilets. Looking back towards the entrance, Gary watched his father enter through the door. He shoved Stacie from behind, quickly closing the door and locking it behind them, a look of panic on his face. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!... Ok.. I ... I don’t think he seen me...I think we’re ok...” Stacie walked over to him now, catching him by surprise with the next question “Who was that man to you? The one who walked in the door as you pushed me in here?”  
Gary’s mouth opened but no sound came out, looking into his eyes, he couldn’t think of a lie to tell her.  
“That...was my dad...”  
“You told me that he left you when you were a kid.”  
“He did, But now he wants back in my life, after all these years...apparently.” There was worry in his voice.  
Stacie leaned into him, pressing him against the door, her lips meeting his, biting his lower lip seductively as she pulled away. “C’mon I know a place we can go where no one will find you.”

A few hours later, Gary left Stacie’s small house, a sly grin on his face as he shivered against the cold and pulled up the collar of his coat. His head wasn’t buzzing with alcohol anymore as it had worn off with the activity of the last two hours spent with Stacie.   
The snow was falling softly again now, most of the town was dark as all the shops closed early, street lamps illuminated the street and sidewalks in circles of orange glow. Gary lit up a cigarette, enjoying the peacefulness and the gentle falling snow.   
Gary didn’t hear the cop car behind him until they sounded him a warning. Looking back over his shoulder, Gary noticed it was the same two dam cops who had pulled him over when he came into town what the fuck do they want? He wondered Shit! Maybe they figured out my name isn't Peter Page!...Nah, they’re too stupid for that....  
A car door opened and a voice boomed over a loudspeaker “Gary King, this is Sergeant Angel with the Newton Haven Police Service, stop right there!”  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!....Shit!” Gary swore under his breath so much for that idea!  
“Gary King, you’re under arrest!”  
Gary took off running, past The Mermaid, down towards The King’s Head taking a right at the end of the street, towards The Hole In The Wall, another one of the pubs on the Golden Mile List.   
Gary glanced back, dam, this cop was following him on foot and doing a pretty good job of it! He picked up the pace a little bit, his ribs ached as he passed the pub, trying to loose Mr. Super-cop by jumping fences and over hedgerows and darting through gardens, down side roads and alleys but it was no use. As they ran down the street, chain and little mom ‘n’ pop shops whizzed by; Sgt. Angel caught up with Gary, tackling him, slamming him to the ground in front of The Trusty Servant, knocking what little wind remained, out of him and sending a pulse of pain through his ribs. “Ahhh! Fuck!” At the same time, the Sergeant was wrenching his hands behind his back, holding onto his wrists with a deathly grip with one hand as he snapped on the handcuffs with the other, a knee placed on Gary’s head, pressing his left ear to the cold ground. The police car pulled up, siren wailing “Hey Danny.” The Sergeant greeted panting for breath as his partner exited the car   
Cue-ing up his radio “Dispatch this is 777”  
“777, Go ahead”  
“One in custody. A Mr. Gary King, Section 32”  
“Mother Fucker!” Gary hissed from under him, struggling again but he wasn’t going to get away as the Sgt.’s knee lifted now and Gary was being dragged to his feet, he was dizzy and short of breath still as he was slammed against the front of the police car “Police brutality!”  
Sgt. Angel turned to Danny “Hold him while I search him would you?” Danny moved in behind Gary, and he could feel Danny’s strong hand on the collar of his jacket.  
“Do you have anything on you I should know about? Weapons? Drugs?”   
“Y...Yes sir.”  
“Where?”   
“My right pocket of my jacket”  
The Sergeant pulled out a small bag with a few buds of weed, enough for a couple spliffs, really only worth a warning and another small baggie of coke, some rolling papers, a business card. The left pocket contained his aviators and his out of date cell phone. Out of Gary’s pants pocket he pulled loose change. “Is that everything, Mr. King?”  
“Yes”  
“You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be given in evidence.”   
Sgt. Angel was leading him to the back of the car now “You’re being arrested for being in possession of cocaine, which as you know is a felony which could send you to prison for up to seven years. You know that, right?”  
Gary mumbled “Yes” as he was forced into the back seat, the cuffs digging into his wrists.   
“There’s also an APB to be on the lookout for you, people that are close to you are very concerned for your safety right now and they want to help you.” Sgt. Angel shut the door, and in the back seat Gary sighed. So this is the way it was going to be was it? They were all out to get him, to go against him and generally make his life miserable. Fuck it, fuck ‘em!

 

The door of the holding cell clinked closed behind him with the sound of metal on metal. Gary turned around “Hey! Don’t I get a phone call!”  
No reply, he shouted louder “Hey! Sarge! I have the right to a phone call!”  
Someone walked up to the front desk, still ignoring him, Sgt. Angel walked over to meet them. A few seconds later, a door was buzzed open and Gary’s mum appeared. Relief flooded over him as she walked up to the cell.   
“Oh thank fuck!” he whispered under his breath  
“I’ll be right over here if you need me, OK?” Sgt. Angel pointed to a desk where his partner stood, eating a cornetto.   
“Mum, you have to get me out of here.”  
His mum gave him a sympathetic but sorry look “The Sergeant said you had some coke on you, did you have that in MY house?” Gary didn’t have to say anything, she immediately knew the answer by the look on his face. “Is there any more there now?”  
Gary shook his head.  
“You need help, Gary. I’m worried about you, and not only me, but everyone in that room today.”  
The door behind them opened again with a buzz and Gary’s father came walking towards them.  
“Especially your father.”   
Gary rolled his eyes “Ohhh Fuck Off Already!”  
“Gary” His father’s voice had him snapping to attention “I didn’t want to have to come back into your life under circumstances like this, especially at Christmas. But when your mother told me what was going on, Jesus Gary; you’re a mess, Son.”  
Gary was giving his father a pitiful look now as he continued “I know that this has a lot to do with the fact I was not in your life when you were younger, but I was going through some things myself, and, battling addiction on top of that. I thought that it was best for you and your mum if I just left.” Tears welled up in the elder King’s eyes as he looked at his son, following on the same path of destruction. “It’s not too late for you, son. Please turn your life around while you still have a chance. We are all here to help you and will support you fully. I want to get to know you, spend time with you and make up what I can in the time we lost before...”  
He definitely had Gary’s attention now, Gary’s blue-grey eyes shone with tears as he stared at the man who had abandoned him, the man, he realized, that had been trying to do the right thing so he would have a good life, but he hadn’t seen it that way growing up.  
“Before what?”  
“I’m dying Gary. The doctors say that all the years of drinking and abusing drugs is killing me and there’s nothing really that they can do. It’s my own fault for not facing my demons sooner.” He walked away now, leaving Gary to think about it. The doors opened again and staff from the hospital came through. Gary knew that they were there for him, to lock him up and force him into sobriety but he didn’t care, all he wanted right now was for everything to be ok and normal again, for his mum to not be upset and his dad.....

That and the high from the coke and weed he had done was wearing off now and he could really use another hit.


End file.
